villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorwunn P. Relevan (fanfilm)
Dorwunn P. Relevan is the main antagonist of the 2018 fanfilm presentation, Star Wars: Legacy. He is the tyrannical leader of The Imperial Religious-Wing, and the commander of The Vader Planet. Information As the longstanding grand sergeant of The Galactic Empire's IRW (Imperial Religious-Wing), Dorwunn P. Relevan is ambitious for more power among the galaxy. He commands The Vader Planet, and is able to shoot it on other planets and destroy them by changing the gravity of his targeted atmosphere. Dorwunn leads The Vader-Troopers to battle for The Empire's new hope. History Dorwunn at first interrogates a family on a small desert planet and asks them if they've seen Skywalker. The family did not see him or know about his whereabouts, and therefore, Dorwunn ordered his Stormtroopers to kill the family. Dorwunn then flew his ship back into The Mother Superior, as Freslek fired The Mother Superior's weapon at the small planet. Dorwunn later tried to negociate with Princess Anya, and tried to convince her to help him fight The Rebellion. Dorwunn later had a short discussion with Moff Zearof (the previous Chosen One) and Admiral Freslek. Dorwunn asked Freslek about how the IRW operations are doing, and Freslek revealed to him that Gallius had finished The Vader Planet, and that they shall both command it together as equals. Dorwunn disagreed, reminding Freslek that he built it's machinery for 20 years. Dorwunn later entered a desert planet in which Luke Skywalker had lived. He found Jeff and Keith, who were revealed to him as Luke's children. However, before Dorwunn could take them away and put them onboard of his ship, Luke and Lyra Skywalker came and demanded Dorwunn to let the kids go. Dorwunn out of anger and ambition shot Lyra. The two children however managed to escape from Dorwunn and his stormtroopers. Dorwunn ordered his men to look for them, and as he sent Moff Zearof to find Skywalker, he flew his ship and abandoned the crew. Dorwunn and Freslek later entered the command room of The Vader Planet, and there they have met with Gallius Rax. Rax ordered Dorwunn to test his weapon, causing massacre and destroying a green planet. Rax was pleased, and he let Dorwunn assume command of the planet, as long as the fleet operations will be lead by Freslek. Dorwunn later spoke to his Stormtroopers, and launched the weapon once again, thus targeting Hebardah, which was Anya's former homeplanet. Dorwunn later checked with one of his prisoners, who is also a doctor named Aben Zo, how The Vader Troops are doing. Aben Zo revealed that The Vader Troops are cloned and ready for use. Dorwunn later ordered a soldier to load The Vader Planet's weapon. After the soldier went to complete his task, Dorwunn wondered to himself why it's taking Zearof so long to bring Skywalker as a prisoner, like he promised. After Princess Anya, Jeff and Keith Skywalker have invaded The Vader Planet, Anya handed Jeff and Keith as prisoners, as they would keep their munitions hidden and then secretly bomb the planet's fuel cells which activate the planet's shields. Dorwunn ordered The Stormtroopers to take Keith to prison, as he was prepared to talk to Jeff. He took Jeff and Anya into his office, and he revealed Jeff that he is The Chosen One which The Vader Religion believes that he will continue Vader's legacy. Jeff however resists Dorwunn. Dorwunn then realizes that Anya had betrayed him, and he threatened to shoot her. Jeff however told Dorwunn that if he shoots her, he will die and so will his troops. As Keith took out his lightsaber, Dorwunn shot Anya and injured her heavily. Keith meanwhile managed to bomb the fuel cells which controlled the shields, and Jeff escaped and took care of Anya's wounds. Dorwunn and his Vader troops evacuated the planet, and then, Luke and Zearoff used their TIE fighter and shot The Vader Planet's primary stem cells. The Vader Planet collapsed and inside it Rax has died as well. Dorwunn later entered The Mother Superior with his ship, and he ordered Freslek to give him a TIE fighter. Dorwunn then flew the TIE fighter, with his Vader troops behind him. Dorwunn tried to shoot at the other TIE fighter in which Luke and Zearof drove. The other TIE fighter however managed to escape his attack. Dorwunn then flew his TIE fighter and invaded an Imperial starship which Jeff, Anya and Keith controlled. After The Vader Troops tried to attack Anya and The Skywalker brothers, who managed to kill all three Vader troops, Dorwunn entered the ship and pointed a gun at the trio. He then complained that after all his tries to shape Jeff as The Empire's Chosen One, he could not do a thing, and therefore, he threatened to kill all three of them. He grabbed Luke's lightsaber, but Jeff took it back by using the force. He then struck Dorwunn with Luke's lightsaber, causing him to bleed. A heavily injured Dorwunn lies on the floor, and begs for Jeff's mercy. Jeff tells him that if he wants mercy, he must retreat and never return. Dorwunn however pulls out his gun and shoots Jeff, causing a dying and heavily injured Jeff to collapse. Dorwunn then pointed the gun at Jeff, who was dying anyway, and declared that it's for The Vader Religion. Jeff then pulled out his lightsaber and stabbed Dorwunn in his chest, causing the tyrannical sergeant to die. Link to the fanfilm https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1UUO9jxGRlhB8CsCacBa3Xok1BgGSXrqQ4_wnrQuPdHs/edit#slide=id.p Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Mass Murderer Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Xenophobes Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Sociopaths Category:Henchmen Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulators Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Con Artists Category:Hegemony Category:Anti-Religious Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Pure Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Supremacists Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Usurper Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dark Lord Category:Genocidal Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Saboteurs Category:Life-Drainers Category:Rivals Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Galactic Overlords Category:Cheater Category:Vandals Category:Anarchist Category:Bullies Category:Social Darwinists Category:Misanthropes Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Wrathful Category:Gunmen Category:Brainwashers Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Killjoy Category:Totalitarians Category:Mentally Ill Category:Legacy Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Inconclusive Category:Mobsters Category:Wealthy Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant